


Ride For A Ride

by sugarpixi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Zutara Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has given Katara a ride on a dragon once. She repays the favor. Story written for Zutara Week 2014- motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride For A Ride

Ride For A Ride –Zutara Week 2014 Day 3 Motorcycle   
He had given her a ride on his dragon once. The dragon was like a fantasy to Katara. Such a creature was considered a thing of legend, so when Zuko bragged that he had found one and tamed it, she needed proof. As a man of his word, he did. In doing so, he placed himself into a dream.   
It was a surreal event from beginning to end. Upon seeing her in person he felt light as if he were floating. An enchantment was cast. When they took to the skies, it took full effect.  
"Hold on, “he told her as they swerved in the air. 

Katara was not afraid or tense at all. She held onto him firmly, back straight, head held high. For most of the trip, the master waterbender was silent. They chattered upon seeing familiar sights. Zuko attempted to initiate conversation when it got too quiet for him.  
The Fire Lord’s eyes would wander downwards a little more than he would care to admit just to look at how her arms curved around him. His stomach fluttered at the sight and he couldn’t deny that it felt good– he felt safe. He would also try to catch glimpses of her face but force himself to look straight ahead.   
He could smell her hair–a distinct floral scent, vaguely, being carried by the wind. Katara’s face pressed into his back. Zuko knew she was trying to get comfortable. He did not try to look at her from the corner of his eyes or look back. Instead, he closed his eyes and imagined her pressed against him, eyes closed with a light smile on her face. Then, he imagined her hair, flowing in the hypnotic rhythm of her element. 

When they landed, Katara gave Zuko a big hug. Then she told him that Sokka was going to teach her how to ride something called a motorcycle. She promised to take him on a ride once she had learned.   
Time passed and surely Katara kept her word. The two met up and talked over a cup of tea. The dream started all over again. After catching up, Katara led the fire lord to her ride. She put on her helmet and with a smirk tossed another one to her companion. Zuko caught the helmet with ease but continued to look on at his female companion with a puzzled look. Her grin grew even wider as she beckoned him to sit behind her. The fire lord swallowed, swinging one leg over the vehicle and then the other.   
"You’ll be ok,” Katara promised as she revved up the engine. 

At the loud noises and the vibrations, Zuko jumped. Even though he was on the ground her couldn’t help the feeling of his stomach jumping to his throat. His body was stiff as a board and every once in a while he felt himself squeezing on Katara.   
Just like their last adventure, they ended up talking when confronting familiar people, places, objects… This time around Zuko was mostly quiet. Katara tried to fill the silence with small chit-chat. Of course, she was a natural at starting conversations. 

As they rode on, Zuko felt himself easing up and also thinking of the southern water tribe woman before him. For a brief moment he thought back to the day they pursued the Southern Raiders. He remembered riding behind her while she was at the helm, directing Appa. Riding on Appa of course didn’t call for close contact. But he could still remember the sight of her back, how it curved and her beautiful hair…  
That all-too familiar scent wafted right into his nose and he found himself being pulled into the present. Zuko found himself in between sleep and wakefulness, his face buried into Katara’s hair, inhaling deeply. The only thing that was real was that scent…. that scent, his arms around her and her warmth.   
-End.

A/N: This was one of my entries for Zutara Week some time ago. Found it in my Tumblr. Deciding to share.


End file.
